Kings and Queens of Old
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: We were once the four greatest, we once ruled with fair and equality. But, a dark day opened on our fair land, and we had to flee. Our warriors gave in, and soon fell so low. Transforming themselves into something of the weakest. We could only hope our children's children would answer the call. Until the day the horns blows, we must wait and watch. *Request Story*
1. Default Chapter

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Prologue**

**Fleeing**

_I can't remember much of the war, the Dedede Clan was fighting with all their might. My people suffered and loss, my brothers and my sister knew we could never keep this up. I knew from the start, Popstar would soon fall into the hands of the unfair. My people also new this would happen, and had agreed on the solution._

_My and my family all ran into the chamber, the knights holding off the Dedede Clan. The curse started, my brother plunged his sword into the ground. And a eerie chill feel to the land. He turned it sharply to the right, and a locking sound was heard._

_Rock began to cover the castle. I knew we only had a few minuets to escape. The rocks fell all around us, we ran out of the room. Down the passage and out side to the now buried castle. The brave men all lost their lives for the sake of everyone else. These knights were the ones to remember._

_I felt the spell settle on the land, and everyone slowly lost there will to fight. I frown, tears threaten to show, I watched with my brothers and sisters as King Dedede the first claimed our land._

_My sister placed a hand on my shoulder, and she gave a sad smile to me. I tried to make the best of this, knowing the horn was safe did my some good. I walked up to the ship, as my brother started it up. I stared back at Dreamland, my land. Passed down to me by my mother and father._

_Slowly it faded as we assended into the vasness of space. I felt a small tear hit my cheek. I hated this, to no end, but the DNA of my kind was safe. Passed down to two children of the future._

_Once the horn is blown we shall return, until then we must wait and watch._

**Quick, next chapter will be longer XD REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1

I** Don't Own Kirby**

**(Short) Chapter 1**

**Popstar**

My name is Popstar, but call me Peter. I am the form of Popstar itself. I live in the castle, kept quiet thanks Dedede. Don't get me wrong, he's an okay guy once you get past the loud booming voice. But, he won't let me tell anyone I exist. Saying it would freak out them too much.

I only come out at night, and see the land that once belonged to the kings and queens of old. It was rather sad when they left that idiot king in charge, and Dedede even went to college! How could he have sunk so low?

Answer I have, but he never lets anyone know. Until now! I am sick and tired of being held from everyone. Here I am looking at the horn to call upon the kings and queens one more. For its high time they come home! Popstar needs them, I need them!

But, I would not do it now, after Dedede goes to town. This was an announcement by their king they would never forget. I smirked to myself, my short blond hair and hazel nut eyes held contentment. Today was the day, as the land it is my duty to do this.

I put on my sword, given to me by a great friend. I was dressed up in my white and green shirt and blue jeans. I laced up my black as Dreamland Night's shoes. I held up my sword and read in old English.

***TRUTH BE TOLD, POPSTAR WILL SHOW THE WAY HOME* **

I sighed to myself how true it was. I blinked softly, and looked up to the ceiling. My dull stone room, was painted with the colors of Dreamland. I took a deep breath, remembering Popstar's prophecy.

_The time is now, the leader must come._

_Popstar's kings and queens of old._

_Find the horn, blow it loud._

_Locks unlocked, for the sake of all._

_Dreamland be ready, the time has come!_

_Dedede's rain is over, welcome your new leaders!_

I knew the time had come, Kabu and I have waited for this day. The king knew it was to come, and has tried to prevent today. But, now I had the upper hand. I found the horn, I had the key. Now, I need the leaders to come home.

To come home and be ready to claim what is theirs. Dedede's rain was over! But, first I need helpers. The castle's knights and cabinet minster was my first choices. I watched as the kids with the little DNA of what Dreamland used to be, grow up.

Fumu had the smarts of one, and Bun had the strength. I have seen them grow up and begin to change, in both mind and body. Bun has been getting smarter, and Fumu has been getting tougher. I watched them, and waited.

The knights knew that there was more the Popstar then they thought. I would laugh at them at times, today they would find out more. I hope they agree with me, I need all the help I can get. I need to blow the horn! I needed everyone to know the truth!

Dreamland better prepare for a change, it is coming fast. I was ready, I knew the leaders were also. But, I needed to start my plan, leading them down to the old castle would be hard. Gaining their trust will be harder. But, I had to try, if I fail, I fail. But, it was for the good of my land.

When the people suffer I suffer. I can't take it anymore, the Demon Beast tearing the ground, tearing into my flesh. My people's lives lost, making my heart ache! Enough was Enough. My people needed me, they needed to be themselves again.

_Part One: Meeting the Knights._

Oh God! Please, help me get them to understand!

**Chapter 1 YAY! I love this story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the Knights**

I walked out into the bright sunlight, I covered my face with my arm. Squinting at the blinding light, something I haven't faced in a long time. The light of the star that shines on me, I feel warm once more. I smiled lightly, and walked forward to the training grounds.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I had to get them to see the truth. Once I had the knights, my plan was ready. I blinked at them, swords clashed as Sword and Blade spared. I owed them a lot, without them it was all over. Meta Knight did a lot for this land.

I watched them fight for a while, hearing the rings made me think back to my days with the kings and queens. The knights trained everyday, now many of them are in hiding as normal cappies. I open them again, to see Meta Knight staring at me, his amber eyes a light green.

I walked up to him calmly, Sword and Blade stopped their training. Eyes burning on me, I stopped in front of the short knight. But, to me size never mattered, it was the skill that was needed. He blinked at me, I held out a sheet of paper, something Kabu told me to give him.

"Who are you?" he asked after he was done reading, I sighed.

"I am Popstar, call me Peter. I am here to return Dreamland back to the old times. By bringing back the kings and queens of old." I told him, his eyes went to a light green again. He looked up at me, I knew the next words he would say. I had seen him talk to others, but even knights had a curious mind.

"Follow me." I cut him off, he looked unsure, but I kept walking. I heard footsteps behind me, meaning he was following. I pressed a stone on the wall, as the thing crumpled and passage open up. I pulled out a flashlight, hearing gasps behind me, I smirked.

I entered with them following still, I could hear their whispered behind me. Things I could barely make out. Light enters the room we ended up in. The knights old training room. Armor, Sword, Knifes, and Dummies lying around. The place was cobwebbed and dusty. The hole in the side of the hill made light shine in. Making patterns on the floor and the weapons to shine lightly.

This place has been untouched for years, a long time. I lost count over the years, I lost count after 27.

"What is this place?" I heard Sword ask behind me, I smirked softly. And turned to them, with a smile.

"he knights of Dreamland old training room." i told him Blade looked at me. Meta Knight's eyes went to pink.

"So, what Kabu said is true?" Meta Knight asked, I nodded sadly.

"Yes, the time has come." I muttered, I heard the knight make a small sound. I looked up at him, Sword and Blade started to look around. Sword open a room that lead to the store place. Were everything was once held. The Dedede never found this place, so nothing was taken.

"This place is amazing." I heard Blade breath, his accent sort of slurring the words. I smiled at them, then looked at Meta Knight.

"I need your help, I want to tell everyone, but the King will get you all to kill me." I told him, he nodded to this.

"Yes, if what you say is true, then I will help." I sighed softly, relief flooded over me. I smiled at him, as he started to look around.

"This place can be yours, to train if needed. The weapons and everything else you can use." I told him, he chuckled at this.

"Thank you, Peter. I think this place will come in very handy." I smiled at this, I was glad it worked. Now I can do what is needed.

"Once I blow the horn the kings and queens will come. And I hope we can take back what is theirs. Dreamland belongs to the Cappy Clan. Not our enemies." Meta Knight looked at me, and spoke up.

"It seems you have quiet a tale to tell." he mused, I nodded and smiled.

"In good time, I will tell everyone." I smirked, "But, if you like, I can tell you now." I told him, his eyes went pink, I could tell he was smiling.

"Yes, if you won't mind." I smiled, and sat down on the dusty ground. A smirk on my face as the knaves walked into the room.

"Okay." I started...

**XD I am in a typing mood!**


End file.
